


Sans toi, je suffoque

by Minorine



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minorine/pseuds/Minorine
Summary: Damian est parti. Sans laisser de traces, il a quitté Tim, le laissant seul dans un appartement à présent trop grand pour le Red Robin. Il l'a quitté pour Colin, alors qu'il ne l'aimait pas. A cause d'un malentendu. Malentendu qui a rendu Tim alcoolique et dépressif, alors que Damian n'est pas heureux. Mais on dirait que tout s'arrange, avec l'aide de ses deux autres frères, Tim semble reprendre du poil de la bête. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il recroise son ancien amant...





	Sans toi, je suffoque

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When You're Not Here I'm Suffocating](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588859) by [grandebatbae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandebatbae/pseuds/grandebatbae). 



_ Tu as minci Tim. _

_ On ne te reconnaît plus. _

_ Content que tu ailles mieux. _

_ Il était temps que tu te redresses. _

Dick lui sourit, il est heureux de voir son frère de retour. De retour parmi les  _ vivants _ . L’alcool avait bien failli le tuer, il y a quelques mois de cela. C’est malheureux de se dire que, fut un temps, tout allait pour le mieux dans la vie du Red Robin. Même si  _ mieux _ était un bien grand mot. Tim avait vécue une histoire avec Damian. Au début, les deux plus jeunes frères se vouaient une haine sans bornes, une haine dépassant tout ce qu’ils auraient pu s’imaginer. Mais c'était avant tout car ils ne se connaissaient pas. Petit à petit, Damian avait reconnue l’intelligence du Red Robin à sa juste valeur, admettant même qu’il l’intimidait. Il leur avait fallu trois ans pour s'apprivoiser l’un l’autre, se faire à leur présence sans se sauter à la gorge. Et trois autres années plus tard… Le Robin avait échangé un baiser avec son aîné. À partir de là, il leur avait fallu être patients. Tim, du haut de ses vingt et un ans à l'époque, n’avait pu se résoudre à accepter. Pas alors que son frère était encore bien trop jeune pour être en âge de conduire alors que lui était adulte. Il lui avait enseigné la patience, chose que le Wayne n’avait tout d’abord pas réussi à accepter. Mais, une fois qu’il eut seize ans, c’est avec joie que Tim avait accepté.

Ils s’en étaient donné à cœur joie, s’embrassant, faisant l’amour, se câlinant… Même Bruce, qui semblait être l’obstacle infranchissable, avait fini par accepter de laisser son fils aller vivre dans l’appartement de Tim, avec lui. Tout se passait bien. Beaucoup trop bien. Forcément que quelque chose allait venir tout gâcher, c'était évident, avec le recul. Le Drake se traitait bien volontiers d’abruti pour ce qu’il s'était passé. Au début, il avait accusé Jason, qui avait conseillé Damian, alors que ce dernier cherchait une aide extérieure. D’accord, peut-être avait-il un peu bu à ce moment-là, mais… C'était une chose prévisible, pas vrai ? Le temps, ça change les gens. Les héros changent encore plus vite, un simple pas de travers pouvait tout faire basculer alors, ils se devaient d'être plus prudents encore. Mais, les changements internes, c'était difficile à repérer, surtout ceux de Tim. Lui-même ne s’en était pas rendu compte. Il était devenu lui-même la cause de son échec. Il s'était mis à haïr être faible, il travaillait beaucoup trop pour tenter de redresser la barre. Mais, dans cette entreprise risquée, il avait perdu l’amour de sa vie. Cette valise, devant l’appartement, remplie des affaires de Damian, il s’en souviendrait toute sa vie. Ainsi que ces quelques mots qu’il avait prononcé, avant de retourner vivre au manoir Wayne, laissant derrière lui un Tim dévasté, sans aucune idée de pourquoi il avait fait ça. Enfin, si, bien sûr qu’il savait.

La fête battait son plein, malgré tout il repéra la tignasse rousse, dans le fond de la salle. Cette même tignasse qui venait de se pencher vers son plus jeune frère, pour l’embrasser. Il serra le poing, et son verre en plastique faillit céder sous la pression. Colin.  _ Colin _ . Lui, lui seul, il était aussi persuadé qu’il n'était pas indifférent à ce qu’il s'était passé. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine lorsque son regard finit par croiser celui, de jade, de Damian. Combien de fois il s'était perdu dans ces yeux-là ? Il n’avait pas compté, mais la chose qui était à présent sûre, c’est qu’il ne ressentait plus que de la douleur en voyant son doux visage. Dix-neuf ans. Il était toujours aussi magnifique. S’il n'était pas dans les bras d’un autre, sûrement serait-il allé à sa rencontre. Peut-être qu’ils auraient recommencé à flirter, doucement mais sûrement… Peut-être les choses pouvaient-elles redevenir comme avant ? Il avait bon espoir. Une main se posa sur son épaule, le distrayant heureusement de cette vision d’horreur. Damian avait déjà détourné le regard, lui aussi. Il rencontra le bleu inquiet des yeux de Dick. À ce stade, l’acrobate jouait bien plus les mères poule que le rôle du grand frère.

« Eh ! Ce pauvre verre ne t’a rien fait ! »

Il tentait juste de plaisanter, ça avait toujours été sa façon à lui de détendre l’atmosphère. Mais avec Tim, ça ne marcherait pas. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Il se dégagea d’un coup d’épaule, le liquide coulant à présent entre ses doigts comme s’il tentait de s’échapper. Un peu comme coulerait le sang, ou l’alcool, lorsque ses mains étaient trop tremblantes pour qu’il puisse faire le moindre geste précis. Il avait sombré dans l’alcool, après le départ de Damian. Il en avait voulu au monde entier, sans se dire une seule fois que c'était peut-être lui, Timothy Drake, le seul et unique responsable. Néanmoins, il était toujours certain que Damian l’avait trompé avec Colin. Que ça avait contribué à l’éloigner de lui, un peu plus. Mais, si Damian était allé voir ailleurs, c'était parce que sa relation avec le Red Robin ne lui suffisait plus… Pas vrai ?

Cherchant son ancien amant des yeux dans la foule, il se rendit compte qu’il avait disparu. Et Colin aussi. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu’ils faisaient. Il jeta son verre inutilisable dans la poubelle qui traînait à côté d’eux, avant de se tourner vers son aîné, le regard vide.

« Je vais bien. Merci, Dick. »  


> **It's a truth that in love and war**
> 
> _ C'est une vérité que dans l'amour et la guerre _
> 
> **World's collide and hearts get broken**
> 
> _ Les mondes se heurtent et les cœurs se brisent _
> 
> **I want to live like I know I'm dying**
> 
> _ Je veux vivre comme je sais que je suis en train de mourir _
> 
> **Take up my cross, not be afraid**
> 
> _ Prend ma croix, n’ai pas peur _

Tout tremblotant, il se pressa contre son nouveau petit-ami. Il avait refusé de rester une seconde de plus dans la salle de réception après avoir croisé le regard de Tim. Il avait senti le désespoir dans son regard, le Red Robin l’aimait encore. Tout compte fait, peut-être que ça n’avait pas été une bonne idée de l’inviter à sa fête de rétablissement. Il allait certainement tout faire rater, et c'était bien la dernière chose qu’il voulait. Voir un sourire sur le visage de Tim, c’était une des choses dont il rêvait depuis un moment maintenant. Depuis quand son frère n’avait-il pas sourit ? Bien trop longtemps pour quelqu’un d’aussi bon public que lui. Même les blagues de Dick, à l’époque, le faisait rire. Il se sentait ridicule pour tout ce qu’il s’était passé, si jamais ça lui avait été donné, il serait revenu en arrière, lové dans les bras de Tim, au chaud. Mais quelque chose s’était brisé, et il ne voulait plus risquer de franchir ce pas, pas une nouvelle fois. Il avait peut-être fait des erreurs aussi, mais ce n’était pas à lui de tout sacrifier, une fois encore. Ce n’était pas parce que Tim avait l’air d’aller mieux qu’il allait risquer de tout gâcher. Il avait déjà quelqu’un qui veillait sur lui, qui lui donnait de l’amour. Ce que son frère avait cessé de lui donner depuis maintenant bien longtemps.

« Tu as froid ?

\- Va me faire croire que t’avais pas remarqué.

\- Si, si, bien sûr mais… »

Colin se confond encore en excuses. Depuis le temps passé avec lui, c’était presque évident qu’il ne voulait pas perdre Damian, s’excusant pour tout et rien à chaque remarque piquante. Ça avait le don d’agacer l’ex-assassin plus que de raison. Tim, lui, même s’il avait peur de le perdre, trouvait toujours le moyen de répondre à ses commentaires bourrés de sarcasme par d’autres. Et ils ne s’en vexaient même pas, puisqu’ils avaient l’habitude de pratiquer ce genre de joutes verbales, même avant d’être ensemble. Ça faisait râler le Wayne, mais au fond il adorait ça, ce répondant de Tim face à ses morsures… 

_ Arrête, ne pense pas à lui, c’est fini. _

_ Il ne reviendra pas vers toi. _

_ Même si c’est ce que tu veux. _

_ N’oublie pas que c’est toi qui es parti. _

_ N’oublie pas  _ pourquoi _ tu es parti. _

Pour tenter de chercher du réconfort, il se blottit un peu plus contre le roux, venant lui voler un baiser pour qu’il se taise. Il n’imaginait pas une relation si plate, mais c’était certainement parce que, même s’il essayait de se voiler la face, il était encore amoureux de Tim. Totalement amoureux. Quel abruti, d’être parti comme ça, trouver du réconfort dans les bras de quelqu’un d’autre… Mais il était désespéré. Le Drake ne faisait plus attention à lui et Colin, à qui il avait eu la merveilleuse idée de confier tout ça, n’avait rien trouvé de mieux que l’embrasser, pour lui montrer que, lui, il pouvait lui donner l’amour qu’il avait perdu avec son frère. Rien n’avait servi de résister, de ne rien faire, de tenir à ne pas tromper Tim, il avait fini par le penser aussi… Pourtant, c’était juste un baiser, que Colin lui avait volé. C’était doux, chaleureux, ce qu’il avait perdu avec Tim. Ce qu’il pensait ne jamais retrouver et qui lui faisait mal. Horriblement mal. Mais jamais, alors qu’il était le petit-ami du Drake, il n’avait pris l’initiative d’embrasser Colin. C’était toujours le roux qui le faisait, et Damian l’arrêtait avant que ça aille trop loin. Il ne voulait pas tromper Tim, même si cette chaleur que l’on ressent quand quelqu’un nous aime en retour, elle était tentante. Ces lumières, qui se rallumaient dans son esprit chaque fois que Colin se penchait pour l’embrasser, c’était ce qu’il lui manquait pour être heureux. Il était amoureux de Tim, ça oui, mais la froideur de l’absence lui pesait plus qu’autre chose. Il avait l’impression que son frère ne l’aimait plus, il avait préféré s’en aller avant d’être totalement détruit. Il ne pensait pas que ça serait Tim qui se détruirait, à coup de bouteilles d’alcool et de verre brisé.

Non, il n’arriverait pas à étouffer cet espoir qui était né au fond de son coeur. L’espoir que, peut-être, son frère l’aimait toujours. C’était aussi pour ça qu’il avait répondu à l’invitation. Il voulait voir cette étincelle dans ses yeux, confirmer ses doutes. C’était chose faite mais… il ne savait pas s’il devait s’en estimer heureux ou triste. Il était avec Colin et, comme lui, il savait que Tim ne ferait jamais rien tant qu’il ne lui faisait pas un signe de son côté. Mais il n’était pas prêt à en refaire un, pas tout de suite, il fallait qu’il se reconstruise encore un peu, même si pour ça il devait être dans les bras d’un autre qu’il n’aimait pas. Se sentir aimé le faisait petit à petit regagner confiance en lui, et peut-être qu’un jour il franchirait le pas. Il voulait que Tim lui revienne et que, de nouveau, ils continuent cette histoire qu’ils avaient laissée en suspension. Il mit fin au baiser.

« On y va. Je ne veux pas rester ici. »  


> **Oh, but when you're gone**
> 
> _ Oh, mais lorsque tu es parti _
> 
> **When you're gone, when you're gone**
> 
> _ Quand tu es parti, quand tu es parti _
> 
> **Oh baby, all the lights go out**
> 
> _ Oh bébé, toutes les lumières s'en sont allées _
> 
> **Thinking, oh that, baby, I was strong**
> 
> _ En pensant, oh que, bébé, j'étais fort _
> 
> **I was wrong, I was wrong**
> 
> _ J'avais tort, j'avais tort _
> 
> **Come back to me, baby, we can work this out**
> 
> _ Reviens-moi, chéri, on peut trouver une solution _

Il n’avait pas eu la volonté. Il l’avait bien dit, que c’était trop tôt pour fêter son rétablissement, son  _ retour parmi les “vivants” _ . Mais Dick n’avait pas voulu écouter, comme à chaque fois. Rentré à l’appartement, vide et silencieux comme à son habitude depuis le départ de Damian, il s’était effondré sur le lit, attrapant les draps encore imbibés de l’odeur de son frère. S’en passer pendant une soirée, c’était trop pour lui. Surtout en sachant que le résultat de cette malheureuse erreur de sa part s’était retrouvé face à lui. Il avait vu Damian dans les bras de son nouveau petit-ami. Il les avaient vus  _ s’embrasser _ . Qu’est-ce qu’il avait bien pu leur passer par la tête, alors qu’ils savaient que ça lui ferait du mal ? C’est d’un pas morne qu’il se dirigea vers le frigo, la couverture toujours contre lui. Il n’avait plus rien envie de faire et, pourtant… pourtant, comme les autres fois, sa tristesse le lançait à la poursuite des bouteilles que lui avait acheté Dick. Ces bouteilles auxquelles il avait juré de ne pas toucher. D’un certain côté, l’intention de son grand frère était louable. Priver un camé de sa drogue ne lui a jamais fait de bien, mais en laisser un échantillon et insuffler en lui suffisamment de volonté pour ne pas qu’il replonge sont autant de choses appréciables et plus efficaces. Le camé a l’impression qu’il a le contrôle total de ce qu’il fera de la suite, quel usage il fera de tout ça. Ça le fait penser que son destin dépend de lui, et seulement lui. Mais là, rien de tout ça n’avait sa place dans l’esprit de Tim. Seulement sa tristesse, et le fait que l’alcool rendait joyeux et amnésique. Il voulait oublier cette soirée, oublier qu’il avait revu Damian, et qu’il avait l’air bien mieux loin de lui, dans les bras de Colin.

Les larmes brouillaient sa vue alors qu’il enchaînait bouteille sur bouteille, sa voix n’étant plus qu’un sanglot brisé dans l’obscurité de la pièce qui l’entourait. Il s’était promis de changer, de devenir meilleur, d’arrêter de se replier sur lui-même pour souffrir, que c’était ce qui avait fait partir Damian. Mais ça ne le ferait pas revenir, pas vrai ? Alors à quoi bon faire semblant ? Timothy Jackson Drake était alcoolique, il n’allait pas se le cacher, arrêter de faire comme si ça pouvait fonctionner. Sans Damian avec lui, dans ses bras, sans lui, il ne pouvait même plus s’imaginer vivre. Même les rares fois où il ne s’endormait pas après avoir trop bu, par un coup du hasard, rêver que son jeune frère dormait dans ses bras, comme avant, ça lui faisait horriblement mal. Il se saisit de la première bouteille. Il en avait cinq, de quoi se faire au moins une soirée comme ça, de pouvoir oublier qu’il était malheureux. Les larmes ruisselant sur son visage, il commença à boire.

Lorsqu’il finit par sentir l’univers tourner autour de lui, la porte du frigo toujours grande ouverte, il se laissa tomber sur le sol, appuyé contre les grilles vides de son appareil frigorifique. Peut-être qu’il ressemblerait à Freeze demain, mais il s’en fichait. Pour l’instant ne comptait que son oubli, emmitouflé dans l’odeur de Damian, bien que celle-ci commence à se dissiper chaque jour un peu plus. Ce n’était pas d’un drap dont il avait besoin, mais bel et bien de son jeune frère. C’était ce qu’il souhaitait le plus au monde, que Damian revienne, qu’il lui dise qu’il le pardonnait, qu’il avait droit à une autre chance, qu’ils pouvaient recommencer, continuer à écrire cette histoire qui était la leur, la finir sur une note positive, cette fois-ci. Peut-être qu’il rêvait trop ? Peut-être qu’il devrait, lui aussi, faire quelques changements dans ses connaissances ? Peut-être même qu’il devrait s’éloigner de Damian, laver ces draps sales et tenter de l’oublier… Mais ce n’était pas ce qu’il voulait. Il voulait Damian. Il le voulait dans ses bras, contre lui, il voulait lui murmurer des  _ Je t’aime _ inlassablement, jusqu’à ce qu’il râle. Il voulait de nouveau qu’il se serve de son torse comme d’un oreiller, et qu’il vienne l’étouffer dans ses bras avant de déposer tendrement un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Encore une bouteille. Il commençait à ne plus y voir très clair et son estomac le lançait. Est-ce qu’il allait vomir ? Ahah, dire qu’il avait recommencé à manger il n’y a pas longtemps, ça ne servait à rien s’il en venait à recracher tout ce qu’il s’était forcé à avaler. Les larmes sur ses joues avaient creusé des sillons, ses yeux le piquait, le froid du frigo aurait pu le maintenir éveillé mais le doux ronron de la machine était en train de l’endormir. De ses mains tremblantes, il attrapa la dernière bouteille qui se trouvait à ses côtés. A travers ses pleurs, un large sourire était en train d'apparaître sur son visage. Si, au bout de la quatrième bouteille, il était aussi mal, la dernière le ferait perdre connaissance, il le savait pour avoir trop de fois tenté l’expérience.

_ Dick, tu as ramené trop de bouteilles pour que je sois en sécurité. _

_ C’est ta faute aussi. _

_ C’est votre faute à tous. _

_ Même toi, Damian. _

Il engloutit la dernière bouteille, comme s’il s’agissait d’une porte de sortie. La seule qui pouvait être sous sa main à cet instant. Il espérait le coma éthylique, le réclamant corps et âme. Il ne souhaitait plus se réveiller, plus maintenant qu’il avait tout perdu. De toute manière, tout le monde pensait qu’il allait mieux. Personne n’irait le chercher, il en était certain. Ses yeux se fermèrent, et la lumière fit place au noir.

Le noir de l’absence, autant celle de Damian que la sienne…

> **Wait, it's just about to break, it's more than I can take**
> 
> _ Attends, c'est sur le point de rompre, c'est plus que je ne peux supporter _
> 
> **Everything's about to change**
> 
> _ Tout est sur le point de changer _
> 
> **I feel it in my veins, it's not going away**
> 
> _ Je le sens dans mes veines, ça ne s’en va pas _
> 
> **Everything's about to change**
> 
> _ Tout est sur le point de changer _

Dick n’était pas totalement bête. Il avait tout de suite compris que quelque chose n’allait pas et, alors que ces deux-là faisaient tout pour le cacher. Lui aussi, il avait été un pro pour cacher ses sentiments à autrui. Il était le roc qui ne s’ébranlait pas face aux vagues, au point qu’on pouvait en oublier que lui aussi avait le droit de ressentir. Aussi, il n’avait pas laissé le choix à Damian. Il était allé le chercher dès qu’il avait compris qu’il se passait quelque chose. Le nouveau téléphone de Tim, si l’on ne comptait pas celui qu’il avait explosé contre un mur quand Cassandra lui avait appris pour Colin et Damian, sonnait dans le vide. Ce n’était pas bon signe, pour quelqu’un qui souhaitait se reprendre en mains.

« Lâche-moi, Grayson. »

Colin n’avait pas osé s’interposer, mais Damian savait que, évidemment, il n’allait pas rester comme ça les bras croisés. Il allait forcément les suivre en douce, le Robin en était plus que persuadé, et ce n’était pas le Nightwing qui allait l’arrêter en embarquant le basané de force. Il ne fit donc pas trop d’histoires et, une fois installé sur le siège passager de son aîné, il croisa les bras, dardant sur lui un regard affreusement noir qui contrastait avec la mine paniquée de l’adulte.

« Tu m’expliques pourquoi tu viens me kidnapper chez Colin à minuit passé ? Une patrouille ?

\- Tim a besoin de toi.

\- Fais-moi descendre.

\- Non.

\- Grayson. Si tu ne le fais pas je pète une vitre. »

L’adulte freina, se trouvant être le sujet d’un important embouteillage et d’un concerto de klaxons en tout genre. Il s’en fichait à l’heure actuelle, là c’était juste que Damian imprime ce qu’il avait à dire qui importait. Jouer les pères moralisateurs, il détestait ça, mais il devait avouer qu’avec le Robin c’était quelquefois un passage obligé. Aussi, il prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers lui, le regard empli d’une détermination nouvelle.

« Je t’ai laissé gérer ça tout seul Dami, mais je pense que maintenant ce dont tu as le plus besoin c’est de conseils, et pas n’importe lesquels. Je sais comment tu as largué Tim et je sais aussi que tu l’aimes toujours. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t’es mis avec Colin, mais ça a totalement détruit Tim, il était (il est toujours d’ailleurs) fou amoureux de toi, et qui sait ce qu’il pourrait faire.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

\- Si, à partir du moment où vous faites partie de ma famille, votre bonheur me concerne. Et là, Tim n’est pas parti pour être heureux, toi non plus, alors arrêtez les enfantillages.

\- Ça ne t’a pas effleuré l’esprit que je ne voulais pas retourner avec lui ?

\- Je te connais, Damian. Tu as très envie qu’il te serre dans les bras, depuis un moment maintenant.

\- Arrête ça, c’est flippant !

\- Il suffit d’être un peu attentif, ça crève les yeux. Tim ne répond pas au téléphone, j’ai peur qu’il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Et si ce n’est pas le cas, ça sera l’occasion pour vous de discuter. »

Il se rassit correctement dans son siège, posant ses pieds sur le tableau de bord comme il avait l’habitude de le faire quand il était avec l’adulte. Parler à Tim, parler de ce qu’il ressentait… C’était quelque chose qu’il n’avait pas expérimenté, jamais. Damian n’était pas très doué pour ce genre de choses, et il avait peur de faire une nouvelle bêtise. Même si, son choix, il l’avait mûrement réfléchi, avant de quitter Tim. Peut-être qu’éclairer les zones d’ombre était une bonne chose à faire ? Et si le Grayson avait raison ? Avec autant de relations à son actif, il ne pouvait que lui faire confiance. Avait-il vraiment le choix, de toute façon ?

Finalement arrivés, c’est Dick qui sortit en premier de la voiture, laissant ouvert. Damian, du haut de ses dix-neuf ans, pouvait tout aussi bien choisir de faire demi-tour s’il le souhaitait. Il avait son permis, il avait une voiture et les clés sur le contact. Mais, au fond de lui, les paroles de Dick résonnaient. Il avait besoin de lui parler. Non,  _ ils _ avaient besoin de parler, l’un comme l’autre. Cependant, lorsqu’il leva les yeux vers l’appartement de Tim, ce qu’il vit fut un Grayson bien embêté. C’était fermé à clé, c’est ça ? Tim avait tendance à faire ça lorsqu’il ne voulait pas être dérangé, mais il était là. Damian connaissait trop les habitudes de Tim pour en douter. Par exemple, le tapis qui n’était pas sorti de peur qu’il prenne la pluie s’il ne ressortait pas de plusieurs jours, chose avec laquelle il ne s’embarrassait pas lorsqu’il était juste de sortie. Il ferma la voiture et se dirigea vers les étages, les mains dans les poches, l’attitude sûre de lui. Il passa devant Dick et se planta sur le pas de la porte.

« Drake, ouvre. Je sais que tu es là. »

Il manqua de perdre son calme en entendant que personne ne répondait. Il commençait à angoisser aussi. Et s’il avait fait quelque chose de stupide ? Non, Tim était plus fort que ça, jamais il ne ferait une chose aussi… Un bruit sourd se fit entendre de l’autre côté de la porte et le coeur de Damian se mit à battre plus vite.

« SI TU N’OUVRES PAS, JE DÉFONCE LA PORTE. »

Même Dick avait reculé en entendant Damian hurler. Il était rare que le Wayne perde son calme, ce qui arrivait bien trop souvent lorsqu’il était arrivé au manoir. Plus un son de l’autre côté de la porte, les yeux de jade de Damian se posèrent sur le parapluie que Dick portait à bout de bras. Il lui prit des mains sans prendre le temps de lui demander, le referma et vint briser la vitre, y glissant sa main pour pouvoir atteindre la poignée et la déverrouiller. Il était surpris de se souvenir à ce point de détails du genre, alors qu’il avait tout fait pour les oublier dans les bras de Colin. Il se précipita à l’intérieur de l’appartement une fois la porte ouverte, son regard se baladant partout à la recherche de la tignasse noire de celui qu’il aimait toujours. Il mit un peu de temps avant de le trouver, allongé sur le sol, enroulé dans son drap, la joue portant la marque des grilles du frigo, ce dernier ouvert à côté de cinq cadavres de bouteilles.

_ Non, non… _

_ Ouvre les yeux, Tim. _

Il vint le prendre dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui en murmurant des choses comme  _ réveille-toi _ ou  _ je suis désolé _ . Tim ouvrit doucement un oeil vitreux, l’alcool était redescendu. Il ne savait pas s’il avait réussi ou non, il y voyait trouble, mais la voix de Damian il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Une main incertaine sortit de la boule de tissus, venant caresser la joue du plus jeune. Dick les regardait depuis la porte, attendant de voir si on avait besoin de son aide. Il n’osait pas s’interposer. C’était leurs retrouvailles, et ça l’attendrissait de les voir comme ça. Il allait les aider à aller à l’hôpital quand il entendit la voix tremblotante de Tim, enfoui dans les bras de Damian.

« Damian…

\- Je ne te laisserais pas, cette fois, Tim. »

Et, l’esprit encore quelque peu embué par tout l’alcool qu’il avait ingéré un peu plus tôt, la tête tournante, il tenta de se redresser comme il pu, et ses lèvres vinrent doucement se poser sur celles de Damian. Le basané ne bougea pas, ne sachant comment réagir, jusqu’à ce que Tim n’ai plus la force de se soutenir, ses yeux se refermant de nouveau.

> **_Oh baby, come on, let me get to know you_ **
> 
> _ Oh bébé, allez, laisse-moi te connaître _
> 
> **_Just another chance so that I can show_ **
> 
> _ Juste une autre chance ainsi je pourrais te montrer _
> 
> **_That I won't let you down and run_ **
> 
> _ Que je ne te laisserai pas tomber et ne m'enfuirai pas _
> 
> **_No, I won't let you down and run_ **
> 
> _ Non, je ne te laisserai pas tomber et ne m'enfuirai pas _
> 
> **_Cause I could be the one_ **
> 
> _ Parce que je pourrais être l’unique _

Evidemment, après cette histoire, Damian avait accompagné Tim à l’hôpital. Il attendait, à côté de Dick, que les médecins se décident enfin à dire que les visites étaient autorisées. Il redoutait ce moment au moins autant qu’il voulait le voir arriver. Dans sa tête, il se répétait en boucle ce qu’il serait judicieux ou non de dire à Tim, n’osant pas demander l’avis de Dick. La dernière fois qu’il avait demandé à quelqu’un de l’aider avec ses relations amoureuses, il avait fait l’erreur de quitter, alors qu’il l’aimait toujours, pour aller se réconforter dans les bras de quelqu’un pour qui il ne ressentait rien. Ce n’était pas la faute de Jason, ni celle de Colin. Il avait fait les mauvais choix, Tim aussi, et il était impatient de connaître son point de vue là-dessus. Pourquoi ils n’en avaient pas discuté plus tôt ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il s’était entêté à penser que c’était seulement la faute de Tim, alors qu’il avait forcément sa part de responsabilités ? Une main vint se poser sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter et lever les yeux. C’est le sourire rassurant de Dick qui l’accueillit. Il hésita encore un instant, mais il finit par lâcher ce qu’il avait sur le coeur.

« Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire…

\- Tu trouveras les mots quand tu seras face à lui. Ecoute ton coeur, comme dirait Grand-Mère Feuillage !

\- … Qui ? »

Le médecin parut de lui-même, Dick ébouriffa les cheveux de son jeune frère, ce qui lui valut un grognement de sa part, et il se dirigea vers la sortie alors que Damian entrait dans la pièce blanche et aseptisée qui servait de chambre à Tim. Doucement, il s’approcha du lit, les paroles de Dick résonnant une nouvelle fois dans sa tête. Son frère pouvait vraiment être de bons conseils, quand il le voulait, peut-être même plus que Jason. Ou alors… Ou alors c’était lui qui était vraiment influençable. Le Red Robin l’aperçu de son lit, mais son visage resta d’une neutralité perturbante. Malgré tout, une espèce de flamme s’était allumée dans son regard, et ça n’avait pas échappé à Damian. Il s'apprêtait à commencer la conversation, mais Tim fut plus rapide que lui.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça… J’ai été un abruti.

\- Je l’ai été aussi. Mais je suis content que tu le reconnaisses. J’ai vraiment cru que tu ne m’aimais plus. Tu étais devenu si… froid.

\- C’est pour ça que tu es allé voir Colin ?

\- Colin était une erreur. Je n’aurais pas dû lui dire que j’étais perdu. Mais comment je pouvais savoir qu’il… Qu’il ressentait ce genre de choses pour moi ?

\- A toi de me le dire. »

La phrase était simple, tranchante. Il était toujours persuadé que Damian l’avait trompé. Il hésitait vraiment à lui dire que Colin était celui qui avait fait le premier pas, que plusieurs fois il l’avait repoussé, avant de céder mais… Le ton risquait de monter.  _ Ecoute ton coeur _ , disait Dick. Est-ce qu’il faisait confiance à Tim ? Oui, ou en tout cas il le voulait. Un instant, il prit une grande inspiration. Il allait faire comme Grayson lui avait dit, il allait jouer carte sur table.

« C’est Colin qui m’a embrassé. Je l’ai arrêté, avant que ça aille trop loin. Je ne voulais pas te tromper Tim, jamais. Mais, c’était la même chaleur qu’au début, tu sais, avant que tu ne t’éloignes. J’ai repensé à ce que ça faisait de se sentir aimé, je n’ai pas réfléchi. J’avais besoin de retrouver confiance, ta froideur m’a blessé...  »

D’un seul coup, ce fut au Red Robin de se sentir coupable. Il avait totalement délaissé Damian, parce que lui-même manquait de confiance. Cette confiance en lui qui avait été détruite et mise à rude épreuve, autant que héros, mais aussi si le plan personnel. Ça l’avait totalement déprimé, et il ne faisait plus attention qu’à lui-même, occupé à se morfondre le temps d’espérer retrouver un peu d’estime de lui-même. C’était un cercle vicieux, pas ce que de cette manière il avait aussi perdu Damian, ce qui l’avait fait se sentir encore plus minable. Il se mordit la lèvre, allant finalement glisser sa main dans celle du Wayne. C’était à son tour de parler de tout ce qu’il avait sur le coeur, qu’il ne recommencerait pas, qu’il lui en parlerait si ça arrivait une nouvelle fois, qu’il ne devait pas hésiter à le secouer si ça se reproduisait. Damian pouvait le comprendre, il était un héros lui aussi. Il allait à son tour exposer ses doutes, dire qu’il pardonnait Damian, qu’il n’avait rien à se reprocher de toute manière, c’était lui qui avait été aveugle, mais… Quelqu’un passa la porte de la chambre de Tim, ses cheveux roux en bataille que Damian reconnut tout de suite. Il aurait dû s’en douter, Colin n’allait pas les laisser comme ça.  


> **_Is this gonna happen?_ **
> 
> _ Est-ce que ça va arriver?  _
> 
> **_Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move_ **
> 
> _ Ça fait un moment que j'attends que tu te décides  _
> 
> **_Before I make a move_ **
> 
> _ Avant que je le fasse moi-même _

Ce fut au tour de Tim de tressauter. Depuis quand il était à la porte ? Et, surtout, qu’est-ce qu’il faisait dans sa chambre d’hôpital ? Il ne pouvait pas attendre dehors, les laisser s’expliquer tranquillement avant de faire irruption comme ça ? C’était même étrange que les médecins l’ai laissé passer sans rien dire. Il resta discret et, au geste vague que tenta le Wayne pour dégager sa main, il décida de la garder prisonnière. Techniquement, c’était juste un grand frère qui tenait la main de son plus petit frère. Mais, ça signifiait bien plus, et les trois personnes dans la salle le savaient parfaitement. Le regard de Colin glissa sur leurs mains jointes avant qu’il ne croise les yeux de Tim qui le défiait. Damian lui avait dit, il n’aimait pas Colin, alors pourquoi faire comme si de rien n’était ? Ils étaient en train de se remettre ensemble, et le Wayne avait déjà prévu de dire au revoir au rouquin. Peut-être que c’était le bon moment, non ? Enfin, il n’était personne pour décider de la vie de Damian, il s’en rendit compte lorsque ce dernier retira sa main de force de la sienne, se rapprochant de Colin pour lui faire face.

« On a des choses à se dire, Colin, mais attend que j’ai terminé. On discutait, Tim et moi.

\-  _ Tim _ ? Depuis quand tu l’appelles par son prénom ? Il t’a fait du mal, Damian, ne me dit pas que tu comptais le pardonner juste parce qu’il a tenté de se suicider quand même ? Tu tiens de nouveau à être malheureux avec lui, alors que tu peux être heureux avec quelqu’un d’autre ?

\- C’est à moi de décider, Colin. J’étais peut-être malheureux avec Tim, mais avec toi j’ai l’impression d’être vide. Qu’est-ce que tu crois, que je suis ton jouet ? Non. Je décide des choses moi-même, et ce n’est pas parce que tu essayes de ne pas me contrarier que ça marchera. Ça m’ennuie, Colin. Tu m’entends, ça m’ennuie ! Alors n’essaye pas de me manipuler encore une fois, je préfère être malheureux que vide, ne pas être aimé que de l’être pour quelque chose que je ne suis pas. »

Tim ne disait rien, dans son lit, il suivait la conversation sans réellement comprendre. Colin l’avait pris pour son jouet ? S’il s’avisait de recommencer, quand le Red Robin serait en capacité de se défendre, il irait lui casser la figure. Damian ne méritait pas ça, il méritait bien plus que d’être traité comme un objet, et Colin se devait de le comprendre. La grimace du roux lui arracha un petit sourire satisfait. Bon, il savait qu’il ne le devait pas, mais c’était beaucoup trop tentant.

« Damian, n’oublie jamais que je suis là si tu es malheureux, il suffit juste de m’en parler. Je n’avais aucune idée de ce que tu ressentais. Il n’a pas besoin de toi, Colin.

\- Mais vous allez arrêter de vous foutre sur la gueule ? Je vous dis que c’est à  _ moi _ de décider. »

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, plus personne ne parlait et les deux prétendants observaient Damian qui semblait énervé plus qu’autre chose par leur conduite, à tous les deux. Intérieurement, il était en train de stresser. Est-ce qu’il était en train de faire la bonne chose ? Il n’avait pas laissé les deux autres s’exprimer par rapport à la façon dont ils l’avait traité, bien que son choix soit déjà fait il mourait d’envie de savoir. Peut-être que Colin ne le considérait pas vraiment comme un objet ? Peut-être que si Tim avait été distant avec lui, il y avait une raison enfouie ?

…

Après tout, qu’importe ! Il n’était pas une personne de paroles, comme pouvait l’être Dick, il était quelqu’un qui écoutait ce que lui soufflait son instinct. C’est pour ça que, après que le silence se soit complètement instauré dans la salle, il s’approcha doucement de Tim et lui vola un doux baiser. Il le pardonnait, il ne voulait pas connaître les motivations de Colin, mais uniquement celles du Red Robin. C’était lui qu’il aimait. Pas le rouquin.

> **_Tell me what you came here for_ **
> 
> _ Dis-moi ce que t'es venu faire ici _
> 
> **_Cause I can't, I can't wait no more_ **
> 
> _ Car je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps _
> 
> **_I'm on the edge with no control_ **
> 
> _ Je suis à la limite et sans contrôle _
> 
> **_And I need, I need you to know_ **
> 
> _ Et j'ai besoin que tu saches _
> 
> **_You to know, oh!_ **
> 
> _ Que tu saches _

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, l’adolescent regardait son frère, dans ce lit d'hôpital, son front contre le sien. Il se fichait de savoir si Colin était encore là, il s’en fichait puisqu’il n'était pas Tim. Il n'était pas la personne qui, depuis longtemps maintenant, faisait battre son petit cœur dans sa poitrine. Et ça ne changerait pas, le Red Robin était le seul à pouvoir accomplir ce miracle. Colin devait le comprendre de lui-même. Un petit sourire pointant sur les lèvres du basané, il plongea son regard dans celui de son frère, s’y perdant tout entier.

« Je t’aime, Tim. »

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !
> 
> Alors, l'idée originale n'est pas de moi, elle vient d'une fanfic anglaise qui m'a totalement démoralisée par sa fin, du coup je me suis dis que j'allais écrire la suite de l'histoire, pour donner une fin heureuse à ces pauvres petits oiseaux... Sachez que j'adore Colin, mais le TimDami est vraiment au-dessus !  
> Voici la fic : [When You're Not Here I'm Suffocating](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588859)  
> J'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avec pensé !
> 
>  
> 
> Ps : Pour les chansons que j'ai utilisées, pour les lyrics, il y en a trois :  
> War of Change - Thousand Foot Krutch  
> Be the One - Dua Lipa  
> Into You - Ariana Grande


End file.
